


If You Please

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [71]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lady and the Tramp (1955), The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hook-Up, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: No matter if they were scoping out the next kitty-cat to play with or sinking their claws into racist assholes, it was always Am and Si getting each other in and out of trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the two LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompts: _Am/Si - trouble_ and Any/Duchess - catnip. 
> 
> These ficlets can be read as two separate stories.

Am tucks her finger into Si’s back pocket, nudging up against her girlfriend. Si responds with a purr, nosing at Am’s neck.

“You’re seeing what I see?” Am’s eyes, glittering like stars, are focused on their next target across the bustling café.

“You know I am,” Si responds, twining her leg around Am’s. That’s how they’ve always been, ever since they were childhood friends—wrapped around one another, always touching, always in sync. No matter if they were scoping out the next kitty-cat to play with or sinking their claws into racist assholes, it was always the two of them getting each other in and out of trouble.

This time, trouble is in the form of a frosty blonde sitting with her legs crossed delicately at the ankle, a thin gold choker gleaming on her white throat. She’s the perfect picture of posh French beauty, all effortless glamor, a cigarette dangling from her fingers.

Am raises an eyebrow. Si looks back and grins, teeth gleaming.

Standing in unison, they make their way across the café, pinkies linked, eyeing their prize.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” Si says in her high, lilting voice, swinging Am’s hand between their bodies. “Care for company, _mademoiselle_?”

 

“Just what the doctor ordered, _oui_?” Am rolls over onto her side, fingertips trailing up Duchess’ bare side. She winks across Duchess’ body at Si, who is just waking up from a light post-coital doze.

Duchess giggles, burying her red face in the pillow. “You sure know how to make a girl go wild,” she says in that charming accent of hers. “You are like…how do you say…catnip?”

Am and Si both laugh at this, pressing in close to their new girl, a flush of skin on skin. “We tend to have that effect,” Am says, kissing Duchess’ full lips. The late afternoon sun filters in through the hotel blinds onto the array of empty wine bottles and clothing on the floor, as well as a strand of Duchess’ pearls scattered across the carpet.

 _Mama will be angry_ , Am thinks, knowing the hotel bill will be sky-high after their weekend with their Paris pretty. _But she always forgives her little girl and her little girl’s girl._ She reaches across Duchess, stroking back Si’s dark hair. “Now, how shall we spend today?”

Duchess bites her lip, obviously enjoying this freedom of love and expression. Am can spot a sheltered princess a mile away—especially with a name like _Duchess_. “Take me shopping? I can show you the sights along the way. Then we can get supper, and…”

“And fuck the night away,” Si sing-songs, and they all dissolve into laughter.

“I _love_ Paris,” Am sighs, knowing their adventure has only begun.


End file.
